One More Night
by Nefmacilwen
Summary: Eight months after Emily Prentiss left the BAU for London, a case has her back to DC and back into the arms of her soul mate JJ. Nothing ever comes easy, especially for these stubborn, dysfunctional women. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rated M for language, angst and adult themes. AU obviously but I'm keeping to the characters. Let me know what you think. It will be multi-chaptered.**

**CHAPTER 1.**

JJ could not sleep. While her husband snored contently at her side, she counted the shadows across the walls and ceilings in their bedroom. Twice she checked on Henry. She made numerous trips to the kitchen for water and even tried reading but nothing helped.

She sighed. She knew why she was so restless. The team had not been called to any cases for over a week. Now that she was an actual profiler, she had to resort to writing up profiles in the bullpen along with her other colleagues, instead of pouring over case files and sorting through them for the team. JJ loved being home and spending time with her son and husband, but over a week without a case left her restless.

JJ looked across at her husband Will. He was sprawled across the bed on his stomach. His bare shoulders were illuminated in the faint moonlight. JJ bit her bottom lip when she felt her lower stomach twitch. She could wake him up for some nightly recreational activities until she was satisfied enough to succumb to sleep. Not like he would protest. She raked her nails lightly across his arms. He grunted but made no further movement. JJ smiled and kissed him softly on his shoulder before she gently eased off the bed again.

Quietly, she grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand, exited the bedroom, checked on her beautiful son Henry and headed to the kitchen. The clock on the microwave illuminated 430am. She slept a total of 4hrs.

JJ sighed again. Might as well get the day started.

She programmed the coffee machine and decided that Henry and Will would have cereal for breakfast. While the familiar gurgle of water filled the kitchen, JJ searched in her laptop bag for the pending case files she wanted to finish today. Her fingers brushed her laptop. She paused.

JJ glanced at the microwave clock again: 4:32am. She looked at her laptop. She could just log in quickly and check online for a familiar name.

Her mind filled with the familiar face.

JJ's breath hitched as memories flooded her.

_Soft lips trailing kisses down her body. Tongues battling for dominance over the other. Fingernails raking down her back as the beautiful body beneath her arched and moaned her name._

She shook her head and forced the images out of her head. She promised herself she would not open that door again.

Still, her fingers hovered over the laptop. She convinced herself that it was simple curiosity and concern for a friend who was miles away.

Before logic got the better of her, JJ grabbed the laptop and placed it gently on the breakfast bar. She powered it up and went to make her first cup of coffee for the day. The hot liquid instantly calmed her anxiety.

All she needed to see was the name and she would know that no matter what happened between them, they could always rely on this, their friendship. JJ remembered the days of mindless panic when she would log in almost every night waiting for that name to appear. She could not always risk the extra phone call or text message. She could not risk opening that door of weakness again because the tension and frustration had almost driven them insane and apart. She would rather have her friend in her life as that than to have nothing at all.

JJ could not survive without it. She could not survive without _her._

The computer beeped, startling her out of her thoughts. She spun the laptop around and searched the screen for the familiar handle name.

Nothing.

She glanced at the clock again. It was closer to 9am on the other side of the world, maybe her friend was now getting into work. _Yeah right, she's probably been at her desk since 7am her time._

It was so quiet she could hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest.She stared at the screen willing the name to appear for a few seconds just to ease her selfish desires.

Selfish desires. That was it, wasn't it?

Again, she was so caught up with her needs that she did not think for a second the impact it would have on her friend. The unresolved emotions that her friend had battled with and that she, JJ was so oblivious to. Acting on feelings and desires without regard for the consequences.

Playing with fragile hearts and shattering them into a million pieces.

Selfish. And she proudly called herself a friend.

Shaking her head in disgust she turned away from the screen just as her phone rang, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Jareau."

It was Hotch. "I'm sorry to call this early but we've got a case. Briefing in an hour."

Her training kicked in. She nodded. "Do you want me to call the rest of the team?"

"Garcia is handling that right now. See you soon."

She hung up. It had to be a bad one for Hotch to call them out this early. JJ grabbed the cereal and bowls from the nearby cupboard and set them down on the table for Henry and Will. She repacked her go-bag and dropped it near the door and then headed to the shower.

By the time she was dressed and applying her makeup, Will stirred on the bed. His sleepy eyes peered at his gorgeous wife as she leaned over applying mascara, taking in her slim lean form in her pants suit and blue tank top. He stifled a groan when she turned to face him and smiled.

"Hey," she whispered, "sorry I woke you up."

"No no you didn't." He cleared the sleep form his voice, "Case?"

"Yeah," JJ turned back to her makeup bag. "Hotch called. We have to be in by 6. Looks like a bad one."

Will nodded and continued to eye his wife. He could never get enough of her. Every day he felt like the luckiest man in the world to wake up next to JJ and see their precious little son.

JJ packed her makeup kit and went to the safe for her gun and badge. "Can you drop Henry off to day care and I'll ask Patricia to get him after?"

"Yea that's not a problem," replied Will. He caught JJ as she turned and kissed her sweetly.

She laughed. "I've got to go. Cereal on the table," she threw her black jacket over her, and glanced in the mirror one last time.

She was now SSA Jennifer Jareau.

Will followed her out into the kitchen.

JJ's cell phone rang. "Jareau. Hey Garcia, I'm on my way. Yeah I've got the reports. What? Why are we now being called in?"

Will sipped on coffee and helped JJ pack her case files while she was on the phone. Her laptop beeped. He glanced at the screen and saw an alert popped up.

JJ hung up and exhaled. "Well, there's a missing 5 year old boy and we are now being notified. I already said goodbye to Henry. I'll call you later when I know what's going on."

"Good luck hun. Oh and you've got an alert on your laptop."

Her heart skipped a beat. She controlled her breathing and emotions before facing Will.

"Thanks I'll check it later." She quickly searched the screen before closing the lid and breathed in relief when her eyes caught the familiar name.

'_Splendaisnice _is on-line'.

The BAU at 6am was nearly deserted. JJ walked in with minutes to spare and saw that Reid and Rossi were already there with cups of steaming coffee.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerily. The sight of that one name had lifted her mood tremendously.

"You're in a good mood," Morgan observed from behind her. He put his bag down on the nearest desk and raised an eyebrow.

JJ laughed. "So what I can't be?"

"Not at 6am," Reid replied.

Morgan smirked. "Looks like somebody gotta whole lotta Will last night."

Hotch appeared before JJ could respond. "Conference room. 2 minutes."

JJ glared at Morgan and playfully slapped his shoulder.

Agent Alex Blake was already seated in the conference when they all entered. Mumbling greetings they found seats just as Garcia bustled in with the case files. Hotch remained standing.

"Good morning my sweets," she cooed as she sat next to Morgan and grinned at JJ.

Hotch cleared his throat. "I apologize for the early wake up calls but this was brought to my attention a few hours ago." A picture of a blond, blue eyed boy in a baseball uniform flashed on the communal screen.

"This is Jake Reynolds. He was last seen in baseball practice with his father. He went in to use the restroom while his father waited outside with several other fathers. When Jake didn't appear after a few minutes he went in looking for his son but couldn't find him. No one saw anyone go in or come out after Jake went in. There's only one entrance / exit which is the main one where the father stood outside. This happened 3 days ago."

"Any ransom notes?" Rossi asked.

"No, nothing. No phone calls, ransom demands, evidence, leads, nothing. The DC police are running in circles right now."

"Any other kids went missing before or after?" asked JJ

Garcia answered that one, "I did a quick check. A total of twenty missing kids. Nine in Jake's age group but only one other with similar look to Jake. His name is Ted Butler but he was found 2 days after in the same clothes, unscratched and unharmed."

"The police interviewed Ted but decided the two cases are unrelated. They also interviewed all paedophiles on parole, witnesses and came up empty handed."

Morgan leaned back. "So basically we've got nothing to go on."

"Unfortunately no," Hotch sighed. The team began discussing the case, drafting a plan of action and deciding who they will need to re-interview once in the field.

Hotch's cell phone rang. He listened for a few seconds then excused himself and stepped out of the conference room.

"This is gonna be one tough case to crack. We don't even have a proper victimology, there's nothing here. It's like this kid vanished into thin air!"

Rossi stood. "We'll know soon enough. Let's head to DC."

Everyone collected their belongings and headed to the garage. It would be a 30 minutes' drive to DC.

"I'll get Hotch!" JJ called to her departing team. He was not in the hall as she expected so she headed to his office. The door was open. He was still on the phone. "How soon can you leave?"

JJ knocked. He turned around. She gestured that they were ready to leave. He nodded. "Ok great. Talk soon." He hung up.

Hotch faced JJ. "Let's go."

London.

Chiefof the London Interpol Office, Emily Prentiss, stood lost in thought in front of the transparent work board that was covered with pictures, articles, and colourful arrows connecting images and printouts. It looked like chaos but to the officers, it was exactly how they wanted it.

The office was quiet at 7am and she loved it that way. It gave her time to process her thoughts before the team arrived with new ideas and leads.

Right now the brunette was focused on two pictures: an international arms dealer, Marc and his second in command, Kristoff. Since she left the BAU for London almost 8 months ago, her priority as Chief was to find and disarm Marc and his entire multinational organization. Marc, French born and British educated, specialised in bio-weaponry. His counterpart, Kristopher Kristoff, Dutch national and French educated, had an affinity for advanced weapons technology.

There was no way to get to Marc. Many agents have tried and failed over the years, often with their lives. No amount of data or recon could figure out his hideouts or his suppliers. Prentiss decided to focus on Kristopher.

Information on him proved scare. He was like smoke, disappearing from one country and reappearing weeks after in another with no records of flight plans. It was as though he allowed the authorities to capture at least one photo of him to give them something to do. He loved playing games with every agency in the world. He was too smart for his own good.

When as much data was recovered on him, Emily wondered why he was not the leader of the infamous organization until something sinister came to her attention that boiled her blood. He was a sadistic child molester. She made the connection one late night with a glass of red wine after mind blowing sex with her latest conquest. Another team was working on missing children cases and she was reviewing the reports before signing off on them when she realized several of the children were missing in the same countries Kristopher spent some time in.

The next day she ordered missing children's cases dating back ten years that coincided with the time frame Kristopher was in the relevant countries. 96 missing children. No arrests made. Cold cases. She remembered throwing up her lunch that day.

She could not, however, quell the small feeling of triumph. She found his weakness. A new angle and a new way to capture him.

The new mission: get Kristoff to get to Marc.

Emily sighed and drew her shoulders back. She was dressed business casual: blouse and work pants and her trusty boots. Never knowing when she would be needed in the field.

Her computer beeped pulling her out of her thought process. She glanced at her watch. Minutes past 7. Soon the bullpen will be alive with voices, keyboard taps and clinking of coffee cups. She loved those sounds.

Emily dropped to a nearby chair and let her thoughts drift.

Big mistake. And she would never learn.

Her thoughts, as always, drifted to an incredible blue eyed blond female FBI agent. The one who had captured her heart, loved it and shattered it. Emily could not blame JJ for everything. As the saying goes: It takes two to tango…and tango they did.

Emily bit her lip and indulged in memories of JJ writhing under her and she stroked the beauty to pleasurable heights. It was always raw passion between them. Never soft or sweet. Just carnal desires to relieve the sexual tension between them. Especially after a difficult case, the only person Emily wanted to touch and taste was JJ. But she had to wait. The ball was always in JJ's court because she was the one with a boyfriend and a son. Emily had nothing to lose. JJ had almost everything to lose.

So after the first time JJ showed up on Emily's doorsteps practically begging Emily to make her feel again, she waited. She waited for JJ to give her the look. She waited for JJ to text her after a difficult case: see you tonight. She waited for JJ to ring her doorbell. She always waited for JJ to initiate the first kiss.

Emily knew she was in love with JJ but she never let it show. She wanted more than just fucking but she never said it. And that was the problem.

She did not want the complications and the added stress. She did not want to make JJ choose because deep down she knew JJ would eventually do the right thing and choose her family. That's why Emily loved her so deeply: the perfect mother, wife and Agent. So Emily played the parts JJ needed: the best friend, the shoulder to cry on, the fuck buddy…

Better to have something, than nothing, right?

She shook her head hard.

_Enough hopeless dreams. Time to work._

Prentiss signed off on reports until her team came into the conference room. The three agents greeted her: David Freeman, Ann Rogue and Jason Pierre.

"Morning boss," Pierre grinned.

Emily nodded, never lifting her eyes off the report she was reading. "Agent Pierre I have asked you repeatedly not to call me that."

"I know but you're just so great at it."

Emily stifled a smile. He reminded her of Morgan a lot and because of that she had a secret soft spot for him. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Ok any new leads?"

Rogue nodded excitedly. "You're gonna love me when you hear this. Kristoff have been spotted in Washington DC."

Emily leaned forward. "This is new."

Rogue's green eyes sparkled. "Yes. Sources said he's been there about twelve days." She handed Emily the report.

"Why DC?" asked Freeman.

Rogue shook her head.

Emily studied the report. "When was this photo taken?"

"Two days ago," Rogue replied, "they think he's been in DC for twelve days because there's another photo of him but it's too blurred to make a positive ID. That's why it was never brought to our attention."

"Of course," Pierre said.

"So what's the plan?" Freeman asked.

Emily looked at her team. "Let's assume the other photo is him. Why two photos? Why did he allow 2 photos of himself? And why now? Well this photo means that he's leaving DC soon. We need to find out why he's there. Freeman, talk to the DC police and let them know we need as much info on him in their state."

Freeman nodded and shifted to the end of the conference table and picked up the phone.

Emily's computer beeped. She glanced at the screen. Her heart skipped a beat.

'_cheetobreath is online'._

"Prentiss."

Freeman's tone pulled her attention. "DC police are currently investigating a case that has the department in frenzy. A 5yr old boy has been missing for 3 days. They have no leads, no clues, no evidence. They are faxing over a picture of the boy now."

Emily's pulse quickened. "Just tell me if he has blond hair and blue eyes."

Pierre was the closet one to the fax machine. His face contorted in anger as he pulled the paper out and dropped in on the table. Everyone stared at the smiling boy in his baseball uniform.

"So," he said in a deadly voice, "are we going to DC to get this sick son of a bitch?"

Emily nodded slowly. They had a short time frame to find Kristoff and arrest him.

"Oh one more thing," Freeman interjected, "they called the Feds."

Rogue screwed up her face. "Why?"

"The BAU is supposed to be called in within 24hrs of a child's abduction," Emily replied her eyes still on the report, "They don't know what they're up against. They're going in blind."

The team waited for Prentiss to make a decision. They could see her brain working a mile a minute.

She looked at Freeman. "Which team?"

He glanced at the fax reports. "Unit chief Aaron Hotchner."

_The best, of course. _She nodded. "I need to make a call."

Emily pushed off from the desk. Her eyes caught the bittersweet name blinking across the desktop and purposely ignored it. She headed to her office and dialled a number she knew by heart.

"Hotch," she said, "it's Emily Prentiss."

She briefed him on their connecting cases and asked to join their investigation. She explained why she did not contact Strauss and went directly to him. She assured him that her superiors will handle Strauss and the Director leaving them free from the political bullshit to focus on the case.

"As always Emily, your assistance will be appreciated."

Emily smiled. "Thanks."

"How soon can you be here?"

"I can leave London in twenty minutes."

"Ok great. Talk soon."

Emily hung up. With mixed emotions she headed back to the conference room. "Freeman and Pierre, I need both of you to stay here and update me with any new leads of information you find. And I'll need both of you here to receive the prisoner into our custody when the time comes. Rogue, pack everything you need to present the case to the BAU. We leave for DC in 20 minutes."

**A/N: Not much interaction between the two ladies but there will be in future chapters. After all, they can't keep their hands off each other *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

JJ rubbed her eyes and stretched. Over eight hours had passed and they were nowhere near finding the unsub or the missing boy. They had split up as soon as they reached DC. Reid and Morgan re-interviewed witnesses. Rossi and Blake visited the crime scene. Hotch and JJ spoke to the lead detectives.

Still nothing.

They were drawing a blank and running out of time. Hotch decided that the team should head back to Quantico to regroup and re-strategize. When they walked into the bullpen the delicious scent of food made their stomachs growl.

"Oh my Lord, someone please tell me that's for us?" Morgan whimpered as he and Reid nearly ran to the conference room, the others close behind. Sure enough, lunch was served.

Garcia grinned. "Who's your favourite technical analyst?"

"Garcia I could kiss you," JJ moaned as she grabbed the nearest takeout container and chopsticks.

She smirked. "We both know I'm not your type my darling."

JJ nearly dropped the container and glared at Garcia. Thankfully the others were too hungry to process Garcia's statement. Of course JJ had confided in Garcia about her and Emily.

Blake closed her eyes as food hit her stomach. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you."

"You are most welcome. Rossi this is yours. Reid my genius boy, this is for you. Where's Hotch?"

Blake made a noise and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well his food is here when he's ready." Garcia sat down and helped herself. After a few minutes of chewing, Reid said, "I feel like we're missing something."

Blake frowned. "Missing something like what?"

"I don't know. It's like there's something with this case that has my brain all scrambled. We need to look at the bigger picture."

Rossi paused mid-chew. "What is the bigger picture?"

"I don't know! There's something right there I'm not seeing, but I will find it."

JJ smiled. "Ok Spence, eat your lunch, your brain needs food to work."

Blake was staring at the pictures on the board. "Maybe he's right. We are looking at this all wrong."

Just then Hotch entered the room startling everyone out of their thoughts. "Sorry to disturb lunch but something came up regarding the case."

JJ frowned and glanced at Morgan who looked equally confused.

"This morning I received a phone call from INTERPOL offering their assistance in this case."

"Wait, what do you mean assistance?" Rossi asked.

"Apparently this case connects with one they are currently pursing. I wasn't given many details because I was assured everything will be explained to us when they arrive. But from what I know, we will need their help. It connects the dots we were missing."

"Told you, bigger picture," Reid mumbled.

Morgan glanced at Reid and looked even more confused. "Ok so what are the dots?

Hotch smiled. "Well why you don't ask her yourself."

Emily Prentiss walked into the room and smiled at her old BAU team.

Time stopped for JJ. She could not breathe. She stared at Emily's beautiful slender face as she grinned at the team. JJ eye's slowly travelled her body, noting that she looked leaner and sexier, if that was possible. She let her hair grow a bit longer and wore it in soft curls. Her creamy skin shone with the red shirt and accentuated her sharp brown eyes.

_She's even more beautiful than before._

A fleeting memory of Emily moaning her name in sweet ecstasy as JJ grounded herself onto her thigh on Emily's kitchen table fluttered across JJ's mind.

Reid's laughter brought her back to the present. Garcia was nearly in tears. Rossi was shaking his head. Morgan already had Emily wrapped in his strong arms and off the floor. "You sly, sexy Princess! Look at you Miss Thing." He finally set her back down, "London has done you well."

Emily laughed. "Glad to know I'm missed," she teased.

"Yes you would know if you answer your phone or check your messages sometimes!" Garcia scolded. Emily laughed and held up her hands in surrender.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, JJ stepped up and playfully pushed Morgan aside. "My turn," she hugged Emily tightly, "it's really good to see you again."

Emily breathed in her scent and closed her eyes briefly. When JJ stepped back she saw that Emily's walls were up and solid as ever. "Good to see you too, JJ."

Hotch introduced Blake to Emily. "Nice to meet you Prentiss."

"Likewise," Emily smiled, "this is Agent Ann Rogue." She gestured to the red-head next to her and introduced her to everyone on the team.

"Hello. It's great to finally meet everyone. I've heard a lot about the team."

Morgan grinned. Rossi raised an eyebrow. "All good I hope."

Rogue nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, okay," Emily interrupted, "before my colleague here spills all my dirty secrets, let's get started."

Morgan laughed. "You've got dirty secrets in London? Oh please share!"

JJ's smiled faltered a bit. _Get over it Jareau. She's a grown, unattached, stunning woman. She can have how many secrets she wants with whoever she wants!_

Rogue blushed slightly and muttered an apology to Emily who smiled and gently touched her arm. JJ felt a twinge of jealousy at the familiarity between the two women.

_Is she one of your secrets Emily? _

The rest of the team took their seats. Rogue stood to the side while Hotch and Prentiss took their places at the front.

JJ's phone suddenly flashed. She glanced at it and saw a text message from Garcia. Without looking up, she slid the phone onto her lap and read the message.

'_Are u ok? Did u know she was coming?'_

JJ replied: '_I'm fine. And no.' _

She focused her attention on Emily. London did do her well. Her arms were leaner and more toned. She lost weight but it made her features softer.

Hotch nodded to Prentiss.

"Thanks. I called Agent Hotchner this morning when my team learned that one of our suspects was in your territory and could possibly be your unsub. I called because if it is this person, and I'm pretty sure it is, you all need to know what you're up against." Emily nodded to Agent Rouge to take over the presentation.

JJ knew Emily loved being in control but she also wore power and leadership with such confidence and poise it took all of JJ's willpower to not grab Emily, drag her off into the ladies and kiss her senseless. She licked her lips unconsciously as another memory assaulted her senses.

_JJ against the shower wall, dripping wet, one of her legs wrapped around Emily's shoulders while Emily's tongue stroked and sucked her into an earth-shattering orgasm._

_Pay attention Jareau. You haven't seen her in eight months and you're acting like a love-sick, hormone crazed teenager. _

Rogue pointed to the screen. "We believe your unsub is Kristopher Kristoff, second in command for an illegal international weapons organization. We came across him…well, I should say Agent Prentiss discovered how vital he was when she realized he specializes in advanced weapons technology, more specifically nanotechnology. This guy is good, I mean really good. He's nearly untraceable, off the grid. He hops planes and countries and no one knows where he is until a picture surfaces."

Emily interrupted here. "We think the pictures are deliberate, He's your typical narcissist. We only know he's in a country when he wants authorities to know.

"So wait," Rossi interjected, "If he's as good as you say then why is he second in command?"

"Exactly! I asked myself that when I started INTERPOL and the case was mandated to me. He's like smoke, he's that good so why is he only second in command?" Emily sighed. Everyone could see anger and sadness mark her face. "This is why."

Rogue tapped the screen and dozens of pictures of blond, blue-eyes boys filled the screen. "He's a sexual sadist. His victims are in the age group 4-8 years. No bodies were ever found. These cases date back over ten years. From what we can figure out, every time he visited a country, a boy went missing and the case was never solved because he was never in the country for too long.

"So no one caught up to this until now?" JJ asked looking at Emily.

Rogue answered. "He can go for months, even years without taking a victim. He has that amount of control."

"So, this is his weakness. This is why he isn't first in command."

Emily nodded. "I believe Marc has him on a tight leash, and he might even feed Kristoff his urges so in that way he can control Kristoff. We just never found the evidence to prove it."

"So we find Kristoff, you find Marc and we get our unsub," Blake reasoned.

"Sounds good to me," Morgan said, "where do we find this sick son of a bitch?"

Hotch stared at the pictures. "Garcia, the picture Emily has of the unsub, analyse it and see if the background matches anything where the latest victim was taken."

"Em," JJ said distractedly. She was looking at the case file and did not notice Emily's eyes darken with lust at JJ's pet name for her. She also did not know of the flashback Emily's brain decided to slam her with: _"Oh god Em! Fuck me please. Fuck me now Em!" JJ begged as she clung to Emily in the backseat of her car._

"Em, do we know where he's staying?" JJ asked.

"No idea," Rogue replied.

"But we can rule out hotels, motels, anything that's public. The fact that there are little to no records of him ever staying anywhere then it's safe to assume he has a private property. He or someone close to him," said Emily.

Rossi nodded. "That makes sense. So we need to focus on something large, like an estate perhaps. Somewhere secluded but not too much as to draw attention, in the DC area."

"Extend to outside DC," Reid offered, "if he's this good he wouldn't hunt too close to home."

JJ suddenly stood up with the case file in her hands and walked towards the map of DC. Emily let her eyes roam her body, re-familiarizing herself with JJ's curves.

"Reid," JJ called over her shoulder, "where on this map was Ted Butler taken?"

Reid strode across the room to assist JJ. Everyone else focused their attention on the two profilers.

JJ then asked for the exact location he was found, and then the location at which Jake Reynolds was abducted. Reid also added the victims' home addresses. They stepped back.

"Jake lives close to where the first victim was recovered." Garcia observed.

"Hmm literally two blocks away," Blake mused.

JJ was still staring at the map.

"Private properties," Emily muttered, "Rogue, when was the first reported sighting of Kristoff in DC? Month, date, year."

Rogue shuffled through papers. "March 24th 1990."

"Garcia, was anyone taken during that time who matches the victimology? If you find anyone, cross check that name with real estate."

"Actually, cross check the name of the last missing victim in the country he was in before DC during that time frame," Reid added.

Garcia nodded. "I'll let you know if I find anything. I'll be with my babies."

"Good work team," said Hotch, "hopefully we'll be able to have something to work with when Garcia gets back. Take a break. Finish your lunch. I'll be in my office."

+++++++CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM+++++++++++++CMCMCMCMCMCMCM++++++++++

Emily Prentiss stared at herself in the mirrors of the ladies' restroom of the BAU. Under the harsh white lights she looked pale and weary. Dark circles were forming under her bloodshot eyes. The flight was long and she was still trying to recover from jet lag. She knew it was more an emotional strain than a physical one. Working closely with JJ again, she had to compartmentalize and solidify her barriers, especially when she was around the team.

If it was JJ alone… She did not want to think about what could happen. She knew from past experience, there was only so much self-restraint she had when it came to the love of her life.

There was a limit as to how much she could deny JJ.

Her eyes drifted over to the last stall, furthest away from the door. She smiled. Emily remembered JJ pulling her into it for a quickie, after one of her mandatory training sessions with Morgan. She did not know JJ was observing and got incredibly turned on. When Emily had finished she walked into the ladies, dripping with sweat in her training gear: sweat pants and tank top. Before she could open the tap, JJ pulled her into the stall.

_Emily gasped and spun around, arms up ready to fight. "Jennifer! Jesus I almost hit you. What are you –". _

_JJ pounced on Emily's lips and kissed her with such force, Emily staggered back a few steps until she braced on the wall. She clutched JJ tightly around her waist and deepened the kiss. Her tongue flicked into JJ's mouth who moaned in appreciation. Every nerve in Emily's body hummed in pleasure at the feel of her lover's body pressed tightly against hers. JJ's fingers slipped under her tank top and raked her nails over Emily's firm stomach._

_Something snapped in Emily's brain. She tried pulling away. "Jennifer," she panted, "Jennifer, mon amour, we need to stop." _

_JJ continued kissing Emily's jawline._

_Emily groaned. "Baby…"_

_JJ smiled, "I love when you call me baby," she whispered into Emily's skin before biting down on her neck._

_Emily's knees buckled. "Oh fuck. Wait, Jennifer, we can't do this here. Someone can walk in and I need a shower. Badly."_

_JJ held Emily's gaze as she dragged her tongue up the valley between the brunette's breasts and licked away every drop of perspiration she could find. "You're perfect," she said, "and you will be screaming my name in five minutes." She pulled Emily's pants down and plunged two fingers into her dripping centre. _

_Emily was helpless in JJ arms. She gave into the desires and rocked her hips in time with JJ's fingers. She felt JJ kissing and sucking every inch of her skin. Her forehead dropped to her lover's shoulder when she felt her muscles tighten with anticipation. "Eu estou perto do meu amor," Emily moaned. God, JJ knew exactly how to get her off in under five minutes. _ _JJ kissed her deeply. She circled Emily's clit once…twice…Emily was undone. JJ swallowed her screams, loving the way it reverberated into her chest. When Emily opened her eyes, she was greeted with the delicious sight of JJ licking her fingers clean. Emily pulled her into a sweet kiss. _ "_Eu te amo minha menina de olhos azuis," whispered Emily._ _JJ smiled, "In English please." _ "_I love you Jennifer." _ "_I love you more Emily Prentiss."_

Emily pulled herself out of the memory. Ignoring the hollow feeling in her heart she splashed cold water on her face. She knew she still had some hours to work the case until Hotch decided they all get some rest. _Get yourself together Prentiss._

The door opened. Eyes still closed, Emily reached for the paper towels and straightened up. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

She smiled. "My age is starting to show."

JJ chuckled and walked further into the ladies. "Time gets the best of us. Besides, you're still gorgeous."

Emily threw the used paper towel into the bin and turned to face JJ. "Now I know you're just being polite."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "When am I ever polite with you?"

Emily nodded thoughtfully, "True."

The two women simply stared at each other, drinking in every line, curve and facial expression they were starved of. Emily leaned back against the wall next to the hand dryer.

JJ smiled sweetly when she noticed Emily's relaxed posture. "How have you been Em?"

"Fair to fine, with a few scattered showers in between," Emily replied.

"That good, huh?"

Emily exhaled sharply. "Pretty much. What about you?"

JJ knew Emily would circle around with small talk until she put a stop to it. It was their game. JJ bit her lower lip as she tried to decide which angle to play.

"Don't do that," Emily whispered.

JJ frowned. She noticed the brunette's eyes darken as she stared at JJ's mouth. Then she remembered: it always drove Emily crazy when JJ bit her bottom lip.

Grinning, JJ stepped closer to Emily. Now she definitely knew which angle to play.

"Why not?"

"You know what it does to me."

The bold statement made JJ walk closer until was mere inches away from Emily. "I need a refresher." She ached to feel Emily's skin under her hands again.

Emily clenched her knuckles to ground herself. She was a breath away from grabbing JJ and shoving her tongue down the profiler's throat. Instead, she decided to play it safe. "How's your husband?"

JJ jerked back as though slapped. She turned away and walked towards the sink but not before Emily saw the shock and hurt expressions across her face. She hated to be the cause but it was necessary.

"He's fine," JJ replied.

"Good," Emily said firmly and peeled herself off the wall. Before she reached the exit door, JJ's angry voice cut through the room. "Did you have to ask about Will?"

Emily paused. She knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Henry misses you, Emily."

She smiled at the door knob. "I miss him too. I promise I'll see him before I leave." She looked sadly at JJ, "Don't do something you will regret Jennifer." She left.

"I already did," JJ whispered to the empty room.

Emily composed herself before walking back to the conference room. She eyed the take-out containers scattered around the table. "Is there any left?"

Blake nodded. "Sure, help yourself."

She handed Rogue the chopsticks. "You need coffee Prentiss?"

"Like oxygen," Emily replied with her mouth full of rice.

Morgan laughed. "You haven't changed a bit Princess."

Emily snorted. "I'm too old to change. Can't teach an old dog new tricks,"

Blake nodded. "You've got that right Agent Prentiss."

While Emily was making small talk, JJ made her way to Garcia's lair. Frustrated and furious she slammed the door shut startling Garcia out of her deep concentration.

"What the hell JJ?!"

"Oh! Sorry hun. I didn't realize I pushed it with that much force."

"Seriously!" Garcia whirled back around and resumed her typing.

"I'm sorry," JJ apologized again and walked to the empty chair next to her friend. "Do you need any help?"

"Sweetheart, you know I love you and we both know your computer skills cannot compare to mine and I am the Queen of Multi-tasking Land, so instead why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?"

JJ opened her mouth in surprise. "Why would you think something's on my mind?"

Garcia spared her an eye roll and returned to her work. "Emily went into the ladies and not two minutes after you followed her. Approximately ten minutes later, she left and you're here. Do you want me to continue?"

JJ leaned her head back onto the chair and sighed. "She's over me."

Garcia snorted.

JJ raised her head. "I'm serious."

Garcia was still staring at her screens. "And how did you come to this brilliant deduction?"

JJ did not reply. She did not even know what to say. She could have sworn they had a moment but then Emily refused her…somewhat.

"She asked about Will," JJ said quietly, "well she asked 'how is your husband?'"

Garcia sensed JJ's frustration because she stopped her work and turned to face her friend. "Maybe Emily doesn't want to be the reason you break your vows."

"Oh please Garcia. She didn't have much of a problem before-."

"BEFORE you were married," Garcia interrupted, "now you are married. This is different and we all know that Emily takes these things seriously. I'm sure she doesn't want to do something she will regret."

Emily's parting words echoed in JJ's head. _"Don't do something you will regret, Jennifer."_

"I still can't control myself around her," JJ whispered, "I thought after a while I'd have better control over my emotions around her. But just her presence, hell just the thought of her gets me all crazy inside. I want her. I need her. God, I love her." Her eyes filled with tears.

Garcia embraced her friend. "I know you do. Talk to her JJ. You two have unresolved issues. Speaking on unresolved issues, I never got details about your wild nights."

JJ laughed. "Why on earth are you interested in my sex life?"

"Not just yours sweetheart. You have to admit, Emily Prentiss is a fascinating individual."

"Yes but what does that have to do with our _then_ sex lives?"

Garcia smirked. "Ok I just have one question that you have to answer after which I shall never utter another question about this. Deal?"

JJ eyed Garcia warily. Against her better judgement she agreed.

"When you were both getting your freak on, did she ever talk to you in those many sexy languages she knows?"

JJ turned bright red. She nodded, unable to speak.

"HA! I knew it!" Garcia shouted triumphantly, "my girl is definitely a panty dropper."

Before JJ could respond, a whistle sounded. Garcia pulled away and wheeled towards one of her computers. "I've got a hit on the searches."

**A/N**: Translations courtesy Google:

_Eu estou perto do meu amor – I'm close, my love._

_Eu te amo minha menina de olhos azuis – I love you my blue-eyed girl._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and reviews. I really was not expecting the story to create this much of an impact since it's my first CM fic and first F/F as well. I got the idea for this fic while listening to _One More Night_ by Maroon 5 (I am obsessed with that song). Anytime I hear the song, thoughts and scenes will play around in my head until they became too much and I had to write them down. Before I forget: I don't own anything Criminal Minds. Anyway, thanks again. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

"Like hell you're going in alone," JJ fumed at Emily.

Emily bristled with annoyance. "Excuse me?"

The blond ignored her and focused her attention to her Unit Chief. "Hotch, you know this isn't possible."

Emily shook her head slightly. "Again, excuse me? Agent Hotchner has no authority over me. No offense Hotch," she added graciously.

JJ continued staring at Hotch who said, "She's right JJ."

Reid interjected. "It's too risky Emily."

"It's a suicide mission!" Morgan argued, "You're going into a compound with about twenty armed men. And you're going in blind. We don't know the layout of the house or how many guards are positioned where. We don't even know what kind of firepower they're packing."

"I'm aware of that Derek. They wouldn't even know I'm there. It's simply for recon and if Kristoff is there with the boy, then we switch to Plan B."

"If I may," a British voice cut through. Rogue looked at Emily and Hotch who nodded for her to continue. "I understand the concern and the severity of the situation, and I also understand that time is against us. If I may be so bold as to say that I agree with Emily. She can infiltrate the compound, gather the necessary Intel and if needed, secure the suspect within ten minutes. It's not the first time she's done solo missions and the odds were a lot worse than this."

Silence from the BAU team. Emily groaned inwardly.

Morgan looked at Emily but addressed Rogue. "What do you mean 'it's not the first time she's done solo missions'?"

Rogue frowned. "Surely you must know what Emily Prentiss is capable of? You've worked with her for about six years!"

"Clearly we don't," JJ muttered, her voice dripping with betrayal.

Emily wished the ground would just open and swallow her whole so she could avoid all of this unnecessary drama. Thankfully Hotch felt the same way because he interjected. "We need to focus on the case. Agent Prentiss, we both know I'm well aware of your various expertises however; you are a valuable member to your Agency and in my opinion, the FBI as well. That being said, I am against this solo mission for obvious reasons. If you wish to continue, then by all means go ahead. You will have my team's support."

"Thank you," said Emily and inhaled deeply. "Look guys, I suggested this because it's faster and easier. We use the element of surprise, and restrain each person on the compound. That way additional security isn't alerted and Kristoff doesn't have time to escape and the boy might still have a chance to survive."

Rossi raised his hands. "Don't kill me for saying this but she has a point."

JJ rubbed her eyes and sat down. _Great._

"Well ok then. I'm going in with you," Morgan volunteered.

Emily sputtered. "What? No you're not. We can't risk another member of the team."

JJ wanted to scream in frustration at Emily's stubbornness. _But it's ok for you to take the risk? Why do you always have to be the goddamn hero Emily Prentiss? Can't you just stay safe for me? Just this once._

Hotch answered, "Let Morgan go in with you Prentiss."

"It's not necessary Hotch," she tried reasoning with him.

This time JJ did not hold back. "You are not going into that compound alone Emily. End of discussion."

Anger surged through Prentiss at JJ's words and tone.

"Stand down Agent Jareau," Hotch warned. He noticed the way Emily's dark eyes flashed with fury at JJ. He understood JJ's protectiveness over Emily all too well but, she had to be reminded of Emily's current authoritative position at INTERPOL and adjust her words accordingly.

Before anyone else could comment, Garcia bustled into the tension-filled conference room with her laptop. "OK everyone needs to calm down. No one is going anywhere. Emily, my darling, sorry to say but you will have to get your adrenaline rush elsewhere. I hacked into the server in Kristoff's compound and gained access to their security cameras."

"Good work Garcia," Hotch praised.

"Child's play sir but thank you. I'm putting it up on the conference screen. As you can see, the entire compound is monitored, inside and out. They've got twenty-three cameras and very few blind spots. I counted sixteen armed men. The cameras are positioned in such a way that I can see nearly anything and everything inside the compound."

"Any sign of Kristoff?" asked Emily.

"Nope. Creep of the day is MIA. But I will say this. See this building here?" Garcia pointed to a rectangular one-story building several feet away from the main house. "That's the only place with no cameras inside. There's only one stationed at the outside entrance."

"What about the boy?" Reid asked.

Garcia shook her head.

"That must be where he's holding the boy," Reid said thoughtfully.

Emily was staring at the screen. "How many cars?"

Garcia tapped a few keys and maximized one of the windows. "Five vehicles."

"All low key, regular sedans," Rossi mused.

"How about private air transportation?" Rogue asked, "We still don't know how he manoeuvres through different countries."

"That's a good call," Emily praised her Agent.

JJ frowned. "You think they could be hiding a plane?"

Rogue shrugged. "It's worth a shot. That place is big enough to hide one like your BAU jet, and it's deserted enough so that the road can be the runway without setting off alarms."

"Assuming you're right, where would they hide a plane like that?"

Garcia spoke up, "I've got nothing."

Emily exhaled. "If he has a plane, it would be underground." She rubbed her forehead. She could feel a tension headache brewing. Emily sat down on the nearest chair and closed her eyes briefly to collect her thoughts. When she opened them, a glass of water and two white pills had appeared in front of her on the conference table.

She narrowed her eyes at Rogue. "I'm fine."

Oblivious to the BAU team observing their interactions, Rogue raised an eyebrow. "I can deal with you being cranky. I refuse to deal with cranky-headache ridden you. Take them or I'll shoot you myself."

"Do I need to remind you that I'm your superior?"

The red-head folded her arms and smiled. "Should I remind you _ma'am _that I am a faster shot than you?"

Emily scowled but downed the pills in one gulp. She missed JJ's clenched jaw.

"This is what I'm thinking," Blake suggested, "with this new information Garcia has we can still use the surprise angle. Garcia can you take past security footage and feed them as the current one?"

"Child's play," she answered.

Blake nodded. "Good. We use that to help cover us when we go into the compound. That way the main security control thinks nothing is happening. Even if someone radios in, they can't see anything."

"Good plan," Rossi said.

Emily was studying the compound. "Three teams. SWAT takes lead in all three teams. First team secures the control room. Second team, disarms all personnel on that compound. The third team, which is the smallest team, will find Kristoff and the boy."

Hotch agreed. "Ok great. Let's finalize the details. It's nearly 1700 hours. We'll get a few hours down time and regroup here at 2200 hours."

'_Need your office for a few minutes. Emily'_

Garcia's phone vibrated next to her arm. She glanced down and then nodded to Emily.

"JJ can I have a word with you please?" asked Emily.

She looked up and nodded, noting Emily's blank face. She followed Emily out of the conference room, down the corridor and into Garcia's room. Emily closed the door as JJ turned around to face her.

Emily let her barriers falls. JJ could see the anger on her face. _Good. Finally a reaction we're actually going deal with._

"What the hell was that about?" asked Emily.

JJ folded her arms across her chest. "What was what exactly? The fact that you willingly offered to go on a suicide mission, or the fact that I had the fucking balls to oppose you?"

Emily was in shock of the hurt and anger from JJ but recovered quickly. "You don't talk down to me in front of the team Jennifer!"

Now it was JJ's turn to be shocked. "Talk down to you? I didn't talk down to you Emily. I made it clear you would not be going in alone. Morgan echoed similar sentiments and you don't seem to have a problem with it. Why is it different with me?"

"Jennifer, let's get something straight here ok," Emily walked closer to her. She did not want to lose her temper with JJ but the profiler was pushing her buttons. "You have no right to speak to me that way. You have no claim over me in the team anymore. Whatever I chose to do, the consequences are on me fully. Not you."

JJ's heart broke with those words. Emily was basically telling her to fuck off and leave her the hell alone. This was it. There's nothing left between them anymore. All this time she was fooling herself into thinking that they still had a friendship and deep down, she cherished the hope of her and Emily in the future.

But now she realized she was delusional. Emily had no feelings for her or hopes for them in the future. Her heart broke again.

She did not even realize tears were running down her face.

Emily froze. "Jennifer," she whispered, "why are you crying?"

JJ simply stared at her in disbelief.

Without thinking twice, Emily cupped her face and wiped the tears away. "Talk to me please. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was trying to get a point across."

"You did," JJ replied hoarsely. She did not even push Emily away. Too drained to do anything but cry. Emily wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry."

"Are you in love with her?"

Emily pulled back a bit to look at JJ. "Who?"

"Rogue."

Her forehead creased slightly. "No I'm not. Why on earth would you think that?"

"Why Emily? She knows more about you than I do and we're… we were…-."

"Jennifer, stop talking. You're overreacting. I've known Rogue basically all my life. We crossed paths in various agencies as well. I'm sorry you misunderstood and that you're hurting but it was never my intention."

JJ stared into those brown eyes she loved dearly. "Are you still in love with me?"

_Lie to her. Don't get her hopes up. You know you can't give her what she deserves,_ her brain argued with her heart. But she could not. There was only so much she could deny JJ. Emily caressed the blonde's cheek, relishing its softness. "I will never stop loving you Jennifer."

Pure happiness and relief surged through JJ making her dizzy. Her knees buckled slightly but Emily caught her in time and gently eased her back until she was leaning against the wall. JJ was suddenly aware of Emily's lean body pressed against hers. One hand rested on JJ's hips while the other played with soft blond hair. JJ closed her eyes enjoying the sensations swirling inside her.

"Tu es si belle mon amour," murmured Emily.

JJ shivered in delight as the words flowed over her. She opened her eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Emily and pulled her tighter. Faces inches apart. All Emily had to do was tilt her head slightly to the left and she could be kissing JJ.

Emily moaned softly as lust coursed through her veins. This cannot happen. She cannot allow her feelings to take over. _JJ is married. Do not destroy her again. _

Her breath hitched when JJ kissed the palm of her hand. Unable to trust herself she buried her face in JJ's neck, breathing in her enchanting scent. She felt JJ's hot breath on her collar bone. Then a flutter of moist lips.

_Oh fuck yes… _Emily wanted to die as JJ continued showering butterfly kisses along her collarbone. _This is what happens when Heaven and Hell collide._ She tightened her grip on JJ's waist.

JJ nipped her earlobe and whispered, "I need you Emily."

_Yes yes yes yes!_

Emily forced her head up. She saw the desire and love in JJ's eyes. She wanted to kiss those sexy, pink lips hard. Kiss and suck on JJ's bottom lip and run her tongue along it. That never failed to make her squirm. Oh how she missed her…

But reality stopped her. "We can't. You're married now. I will not do that to you. We discussed this before I left. You deserve the life you have now: a husband, a father for your son. Will loves you and he's a great father to Henry."

JJ placed a finger on her lips to silence her. Emily could not resist the chaste kiss.

JJ smiled. "Yes you told me this. Let me rephrase that; you convinced me of this. I remember every single conversation we ever had about our future. But you're wrong. You, Emily Prentiss, would be the perfect wife to me and the perfect mother to Henry, because you are just so goddamn perfect. You care and love deeply and passionately. No one will ever measure up to you in my eyes. There's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with but you. I should have said this when you were trying to convince me to choose Will instead of you. All I ever needed from you was one word and I would have been yours wholly and completely. But you never asked Emily, and I tried, God I tried so hard to force you to ask but you never budged."

JJ's voice wavered. She dug her fingers into Emily's shoulder. "I resented you for a while because I thought you did not love me as much as I love you. I resented you but I could not stop loving you and being with you. It drove me crazy: I wanted to kiss you and kick you at the same time."

Realization dawned on Emily. "That was when the sex got rough. Really rough."

JJ blushed. "Yes well, I couldn't help myself at times."

Emily grinned. "I never complained." Memories of JJ pinning her to the bed, biting hard to draw blood, bruises on her legs and arms, and deep, raw, red scratches on her back and waist that lasted for days…

JJ brought her back to the present. "My point is that when you refused to ask me to marry you, I was beyond hurt and distraught. Then your old Unit Chief had called you about the position in INTERPOL and I knew in that second you were gone, despite what you had told Reid and me. I knew I lost you. So I did the very thing you had been pushing me to do: I married Will."

"Jennifer, I couldn't stay here anymore. I felt incomplete and lost. You know this. I tried to make it my home but nothing ever felt right. The only person that kept me sane was you. The only thing that kept me grounded was loving you. But it made me so guilty. I was using you to make myself complete and at the same time destroying the family you have, and in turn, destroying you. That's how I saw it and you did not deserve it. And sure as hell you did not deserve a broken shell of a woman. I had to leave so I would not ruin you."

The blonde profiler shook her head sadly. "So you pushed me towards Will and was guilt free to cut all ties, is that it? Why didn't you ask me to go with you?"

"What?"

JJ sighed. "Why didn't you ask me to go to England with you? Henry's young enough to adjust and I would have stayed home until I got a job."

Emily was speechless. She never thought about asking JJ to sacrifice her life and move to England with her. If she was honest with herself, the thought of JJ rejecting her would have been too much at that time.

JJ saw the conflicting emotions in Emily's eyes. "You did not give me a choice. You just assumed I would want to stay here instead of being with the love of my life."

_I fucked up. Big time._ "I'm sorry Jen. I didn't…"

JJ's phone rang cutting off Emily. She answered. "Yes Derek. I'll be there in a few minutes."

JJ hung up. "We're continuing this conversation after we arrest the unsub. I don't care what you say Agent Prentiss, I will make love to you before you leave again. Her eyes wandered over Emily's curves. She bit her lower lip and gazed into Emily's dark eyes. "Even if I have to handcuff you to the bed."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When JJ left, Emily did not follow. She found an empty chair in Garcia's office to sit back and empty her mind. The only sounds were the soft whirring of hard drives and quiet clicking of the smart machines. She let them soothe her and allowed the sounds to lull her into a daze. Tension rolled off her neck and shoulders. It was the closest thing to down time she could afford.

She was physically and emotionally exhausted and running on bare nerves. She needed one hundred percent focus later tonight. She could not afford any mistakes in capturing Kristoff. Emily slouched lower down the chair until the back of her neck found support. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Slowly, she let the case drift through her mind and allowed her subconscious to work while her conscious mind rested. She barely saw the images, the various case files flitting around nor did she hear the voices from her team in her memory.

Thoughts off JJ tried to escape from the dark corners of her mind but she willed them away. Not now. No more unnecessary distractions. Her life depended on it. JJ would have to wait.

Fifteen quiet minutes had passed when she heard the familiar clanking of heels outside the door.

"Hey Garcia," she greeted as the door opened, her eyes still closed.

Garcia jumped, clutching her chest. "What the hell?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She scowled down at Emily. "What are you still doing here? I thought you had left when I saw JJ back in the conference room."

Emily sighed. "I needed some downtime."

She felt Garcia scrutinizing her. She did not dare open her eyes.

"When are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

Emily frowned. "I thought Will did that already."

"Don't play with me Emily Prentiss. You know exactly what I mean. She misses you; she hasn't been the same since you left. And don't let me start with the amount of panic attacks she has when she doesn't hear from you in over a week and the illegal traces she wants me to do on your phones and cars."

Emily felt the tension creeping back into her body. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Garcia, we've been through this already. This is the way it's supposed to be. Ok? I will not ruin her family. Now can we please just leave this topic and focus on the case?"

Garcia huffed and made her way towards her desk mumbling, "I swear you two are the most stubborn women I have ever met in my life!"

Emily ignored Garcia's comment and turned her gaze towards the screen with the surveillance cameras in Kristoff's compound. All the images were black and white but she could clearly see people executing their usual activities. The guards were always ever watchful at the perimeter, the chefs in the kitchen preparing the evening meals and the maids always dusting and straightening something.

Still no sign of Kristoff.

Emily stood and walked closer to the screen. _Where are you? Where are you hiding? Or do you have some business to attend to in the city?_

Movement drew her attention to the bottom right hand corner of the screen. It was the one story building with a camera positioned at the entrance / exit. The only one without any internal cameras. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Garcia, can you increase the image on this camera?"

"That's cam sixteen. There ya go."

The image zoomed. Sure enough the door had opened and a man stepped out. Emily recognized him instantly. Her adrenaline surged.

"I need confirmation that this is Kristoff." She knew it was him. She knew that face anywhere but she needed confirmation.

Garcia swivelled in her chair and typed furiously. While she worked, Emily followed the man as he locked the door and walked along the path into the house. He entered the kitchen and spoke to one of the chefs for a few minutes. Then he walked out of the kitchen, into the enormous dining room where he disappeared for a few seconds to reappear climbing a flight of stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

A quick scan of the rest of the cameras showed Emily that there were none in the bedrooms. He walked down to the end of the corridor and disappeared behind a door.

"Emily," Garcia called, "your unsub." She managed to pull a clear image from the video still and cross-checked it with Kristoff's available information. It was a match.

"I got you, you sick fuck," Emily growled, "Get this to the rest of the team. They may want to see the replay."

Garcia nodded. Prentiss pulled out her phone and dialled a number. "Pierre? It's Emily. I have visual on the suspect. I need you and Freeman in DC ASAP. Get the next flight out. Wait, use the other jet."

Emily paused then said, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll clear it with the Director. Call Rogue when you land if you can't get me." She hung up and was about to dial another number when Garcia said her name.

"I think you need to see this," she whispered.

It was her horrified tone that made Emily whip her head around. She looked up at the screen just in time to see one of the female maids walking out of the kitchen balancing a tray with a sandwich, an apple and a glass of…

"Oh my God, is that chocolate milk? Please tell me that's not chocolate milk?" Garcia squeaked.

_It's chocolate milk_. Emily tasted bile in her throat as the maid unlocked the door to the one story building that Kristoff was initially seen exiting from. Her brain had already pieced the information together. Emily kept her face blank as the maid disappeared into the building and returned a few seconds later empty handed.

Garcia gasped. Emily dug her nails into the palm of her hands. Relief and anger swept through her.

The missing boy was definitely in there. He was alive.

++++++++++++++CMCMCMCMCMCMCM++++++++++++++++++++++++++CMCMCMCMCMCMC

When Emily walked into the conference room, it was clear that the rest of the team had seen the footage and arrived at the same conclusions.

Hotch addressed the team. "We now have reason to believe that the boy is alive. Our priority is to keep him alive. I want everyone to get a few hours of sleep before we meet here at 2100 hours to debrief then head out. Emily, Rogue I can drop you both off to the hotel."

Emily nodded. "Thanks. The rest of my team are en route. They should be here in time to help gather and process evidence from the compound."

"Ok. Garcia?"

The quirky blonde appeared on the screen. "Yes sir."

"Down time begins now. Regroup here in three hours. That's an order."

Garcia opened her mouth to protest but immediately closed it when Hotch ordered her to shut down. "Yes sir," she replied meekly.

"Have a good rest everyone."

Emily followed Hotch and Rogue out of the building and never once looked at JJ.

_No more unnecessary distractions._

+++++++++++++++CMCMCMCMCMCM++++++++++++++++++++CMCMCMCMCMCM+++++++++

_2100 hours_

When JJ stepped off the elevator and opened the glass doors to the BAU, she realized she was the last to arrive. The usually scare bullpen at this hour was bustling with SWAT agents and members of her team. Morgan was examining the M4 Carbine assault rifle offered to him by one of the SWAT members. Reid was looking at a M16 assault rifle and talking to Morgan, probably about the benefits of the M16 versus the M4. She noticed they were already dressed in their unique combat wear. She herself was wearing her boots, black cargo pants and a navy blue shirt.

She walked further into the room and saw that Rossi was walking with Blake towards the conference room. Hotch was in his office. No sign of Emily and Rogue. She left the boys and headed straight for the conference room. The sight before her took her breath away. She loved the way Emily looked when she dressed as the badass Agent Emily Prentiss: black knee high boots, black cargo pants, black long sleeved sweater and her hair pulled back. She looked simply sexy and deadly.

JJ felt the moisture pool between her legs as she focused on the brunette's red, silky lips. Thank God they were on different teams. Emily looked up and locked JJ's gaze. She smiled then continued her conversation with Rogue who looked equally stunning in her black jeans, boots and dark grey shirt.

Before she could think of a way to draw Emily's attention, Hotch called the rest of the team into the conference room.

It was time. The atmosphere became thick with tension and anxiety.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started," began Hotch. He pointed at the two SWAT officers. "These are Captain Ethan McBridge and his second in command Deputy Andrew Brown. They have already been briefed on the suspect and the joint operation with INTERPOL. Now we're going to finalise this mission. Garcia, do you have the blueprints of the compound?"

"Yes sir," the tech analyst replied and motioned to Reid who rolled it out onto the conference table.

The two SWAT officers leaned closer and studied the layout of the compound. "What's the plan?" the Captain asked.

Hotch replied, "Agent Prentiss suggested using three teams and the element of surprise." He nodded for Emily to continue.

Emily stood. "This is what I was thinking. Three teams. SWAT takes point in all three. We go in soft entry with silencers. Team Alpha takes control the command centre. Our tech analyst Penelope Garcia already has control of their security cams so before we go in, she feeds them false videos. That buys us more time to subdue the suspect and adds to the surprise element. Even if one of the guards radio for help, the security in the command centre will be useless."

Captain McBridge nodded. "Makes sense. And when we take the command centre, we use the actual feed to help the other teams in restraining the rest of the guards. Good plan."

Emily continued. "Team Bravo focuses on securing the entire compound. This will be the biggest group with respect to numbers. Team Charlie apprehends the suspect and gets the victim to safety."

Hotch looked around the conference table. "Any questions so far?"

"How many men are on the compound?" Captain asked.

Garcia answered. "Eighteen, sir. Earlier today I counted sixteen but two more showed up an hour ago. So eighteen plus our suspect is nineteen. I should add that the chefs we saw earlier left around 1800 hours and of the three maids, only one remained. She appears to be living on the compound. She retired to the bedroom at 20:00 hours and I haven't seen her since. Facial recognition searches came up zilch. The rest of the searches on every person on that compound are running as we speak. It will take some time."

"Good work Garcia," Hotch praised, "send us that info as soon as it becomes available."

"How many men do you have Captain?" asked Rossi.

"Twelve," he replied.

"We'll still outnumber them," Blake observed.

"Ok, here's how we'll be splitting up. As Emily said SWAT leads in every team. I want all Agents with extra ammo and preferable heavier fire power than your standard Glocks, especially those in Team Bravo. If not and you feel more comfortable with the standard issue, then carry a third piece."

Everyone nodded.

Hotch continued. "Alpha: two SWAT officers plus Agent Blake and Dr. Reid. Your brains work faster than all of us so both of you can assist Garcia with the surveillance when you take control of their command centre."

"Understood," said Reid.

"Team Charlie, the smallest team: one SWAT plus Agents Prentiss and Rogue."

Emily's heart skipped a beat but her face was a controlled mask. No one would ever know the icy fear that erupted within her. JJ would be in team Bravo. She understood Hotch's reasoning because JJ is the best shot in probably the entire Bureau but it did not ease her dread knowing that her soul mate was going into the heat of the action. She trusted Morgan and Hotch to have JJ's back but she wanted someone with her line of training on the same team.

"Sorry Agent Hotchner but I respectfully disagree," Emily said.

Hotch frowned clearly confused. "What do you have in mind?"

"Agent Rogue should be in Team Bravo. Agent Rossi with me."

She knew Rogue threw her a curious glance but did not acknowledge it. Even Rossi stared at her but she kept her gaze on Hotch. "Ok sure. Agents Prentiss and Rossi for Team Charlie. The rest of us will be in Team Bravo. Remember what I said about extra ammo and heavier fire power. Meet in the garage in fifteen minutes. You will receive the tactical entry plans then. Dismissed."

Still Emily did not look in JJ's direction. She felt the blonde watching her. Instead she turned to face Rogue who handed her extra ammo clips for her Glock. "Not that I'm complaining Emily, but why the switch?"

She grinned. "I figured you'd be itching to get some real action since we haven't had anything this intense in a while."

Rogue studied Emily's face. There was no amusement in her eyes when she spoke so Rogue knew she was lying. She ticked her green eyes towards the exiting blond agent. She had her suspicions but she was not ready to call Emily out on it just yet. Rouge would wait until they were under the influence of alcohol.

"Where can I get a MP5?" Rogue asked.

Morgan, who was still in the room staring at the blueprints, looked up at Rogue's question. He seemed intrigued. "You want one for tonight?"

Rogue smiled. "Yes. Will that be a problem?"

Morgan shook his head. "Hell no. I'm just…pleasantly surprised."

Emily scrunched her nose. "I thought u preferred the assault rifles?"

Rogue walked towards Morgan who flashed a charming smile. "Not for tonight. I'm going to have some fun in America."

Morgan laughed. "Follow me Miss England. Let's go get your gun."


End file.
